1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a haptic feedback device and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the use of touch-type devices allowing for an inputting operation in electronic devices (or home appliances) through a touch (contact) operation is generalized according to the demands of users who desire to use electronic appliances in a simpler manner.
Currently, a haptic feedback device follows the concept of providing an intuitional user interface experience and diversifying types of contact feedback, in addition to facilitating the concept of performing an inputting operation through a touch.
The haptic feedback device has many advantages: It can save space, accomplish an improvement in manipulation and simplicity, allow for a simple change in specification, have a high level of user recognition, and have good interworkability with IT devices.
With such advantages, the haptic feedback device is commonly employed in electronic devices used in home computers, traffic note issuing devices, public information services, medical equipment, mobile communications purposes, etc.
In general, the related art electronic device uses a vibration motor to implement a haptic function. The vibration motor was devised to vibrate the entire electronic device body, so, in order to increase vibration force, the size of a mass body must be increased.
Also, the vibration motor has an additional problem in that it increases unit cost, must be installed in a limited internal space of an electronic device, and is ineffective in terms of power consumption as it is designed to vibrate the entire electronic device.
Also, recently, as user interfaces are advancing and the functions of electronic devices have become diversified and complicated, the vibration motor simply devised to vibrate the entire electronic device cannot come up with the implementation of various types of feedback according to the diversified functions.